


Halloween at Cam's

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Beer, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble where I dress them up in fangrrl squee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween at Cam's

"Neo, pry Indiana Jones off Lara Croft," orders General Solo while handing me another Guinness.

"Yo, Tombraider." I give the long braid a tug. "Ready to frag some zombies?"

"How are we splitting into teams?" She wipes her mouth and returns the leather hat to Jackson, who casually covers his fly with it.

"Dunno. Military versus civilian? Shirts versus skins?"

"Chicks versus sticks." Seven of Nine, who'd been explaining light sabre physics to Mace Windu, hands Vala a Wii wand.

So me, Teal'c, Vala and Sam play "House of the Dead: Overkill" while Jackson and O'Neill watch and get drunker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you don't have a beta-reader; I'm so embarrassed by this story. Daniel hates Indiana Jones, and Cam owns a PlayStation, not a Wii.


End file.
